My Best PlatyFriend
by Pricat
Summary: Doof and Perry live and become part of my family and a lot of adventures and fun are gonna happn along with an new world opening up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was based on day dreams I sometimes have about Doof and Perry being part of my family and Doof, Perry and I have a good bond but at first they're lodgers but they get to live with us.**

**Plus my younger sister Molly sometimes also joins in the fun.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he was in a bedroom in a house that wasn't in Danville but he liked being part of this family along with Doof as they were lodgers but he loved being here but heard somebody whimper as it was a girl with long black hair but he knew that she probably couldn't sleep.

"Hey you okay?

Couldn't sleep huh?" he said.

"No, No I couldn't Perry.

I hope you and Doofy stay here.

You guys rock." she said.

He smiled hearing her say that.

"Thanks kid.

You wanna tell me about yourself?" he said.

He listened as Carley was explaining about herself.#

He really liked this kid.

"What about your sister?" he asked.

"Molly's nice.

She's just going through puberty.

She's twelve but great at art." she told him.

Perry smiled yawning as he nuzzled her.

He then saw her fall asleep as he lay beside her.

"_I'll protect you."_ he thought drifting off.

* * *

But the peace didn't last long as his spy watch went off.

He was nervous as he didn't want to leave her but he had to go as he activated the hover car but got in and left the house but Doof was still up inventing but had made the room soundproof so he wouldn't bug or wake up everybody in the house but he smiled knowing he and Perry liked living here.

He knew things would be okay.

But he then hoped Perry was okay.


	2. Getting Used To This Family

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**I hope you like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and you'll be in it soon.**

**Yes there will be adventures especially when after Perry tells me he's an agent.**

**Also in this chapter, my sister gets a pet, a Springer Spanielbut it's jealous of Perry.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Doof saw Perry return later with a lot of wounds from fighting Khaka Peu Peu his new nemesis but then got a first aid kit to help clean him up.

"Don't worry Perry.

Both those kids are safe.

How're you?" he asked.

"Sore but it's okay.

Khaka fights hard." he told him.

Doof smiled tending to his frenemy's wounds along with putting idoine on some of thwem.

He then saw him fall asleep as he carried him to his room.

He hoped he was okay.

He put on pyjamas but put an night cap on Perry's head as they climbed into bed but hugged him as he fell asleep as it was five in the morning but would wake up later.

Perry was smiling in sleep.

Doof had a feeling that he was thinking about the kids.

He then stroked his turquise fur.

His dark blue eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open hearing sounds of an argument but sighed knowing it was the twelve year old but saw her going to the front door with her backpack as she attended middle school.

He then entered his friend's room which was downstairs but liked being her pet but hoped she was okay knowig that she was probably worrying about him when he'd been on a mission but had an idea about telling her he was an agent.

He knew she would keep his secret but saw her on her computer but smiled seeing the site she was on.

She turned around but smiled seeing him.

"My Mom said you and Doofy could live here if you want.

Only my sister will probably be happy when she comes home.

My Mom is finally getting her a pet dog but a puppy." she told him.

The turquise furred male smiled.

"I can handle a puppy.

But of course I wanna stay.

You're an awesome kid." he answered.

She hugged him but was hungry.

"Let's go get some breakfast." she told him.

Perry agreed as they left her room going into the kitchen.

He needed to talk to Doof about staying here.

* * *

Later that afternoon, both Doof and Perry heard barking as Perry saw Molly playing with a Springer Spaniel puppy knowing her and Carley's Mom had gottwn her but was nervous knowing that it was probably mad at him for being here.

"I hope it's not mad." he thought.

He then heard his spy watch go off making him annoyed.

He could meet the new pet later as he activated his jet pack.

He hoped he could get this over with soon.


	3. Meeting Old Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Perry tells me about being an agent.**

**That way we can have fun.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that night both Carley along with Doof and Perry couldn't sleep as Molly's new dog was keeping them up but Carley noticed Perry had something on his mind but the turquise furred male sighed knowing that Monogram would be mad if he actually revealed he was an agent but they weren't in Danville.

He and Doof had been talking about this before dinner and it had been bugging Perry the rest of the night plus he knew Carley noticed some of the bruises on him from fighting Khaka.

"Perry is something wrong?

You know you can tell me." she said.

A smile crossed his face at that.

"Yes, Yes there is.

But what I'm about to tell you is a secret.

Nobody but you, Doofy and me should know." he said.

"Don't worry Perry, I won't tell.

Go ahead." she answered.

"I'm a secret agent.

I work for the O.W.C.A in Danville but Doof and I wangted a change of scene but we love it here.

Monogram doesn't know I'm here." he told her.

He was nervous thinking she was mad at him.

But he felt her hug him.

"That's so cool!

We can have fun." she told him.

Perry smiled hearing that.

He yawned knowing life here was going to be fun.

* * *

Doof then entered Carley's bedroom through her sitting room but smiled seeing both her and Perry snuggled up beside each other but he saw smiles on their faces but he knew his frenemy had told Carley his secret but she seemed happy.

"_Sweet dreams guys."_ he thought leaving.

He was tired after working on something for the O.W.C.A but had sent it to them through a transporter but hoped Monogram hadn't found out Perry was with him.

He knew that Carley needed his little frenemy after hearing about her syndrome and special needs that affected her.

He then headed to bed.

* * *

Perry then woke up later the next morning as it was Saturday but saw that Carley was already awake but watching TV in her sitting room along with being on her computer but she smiled as he joined her on the couch but wondered where Molly was.

"She's probably still asleep along with Doofy.

I hope Molly's dog didn't keep him up all night.

I know he has sleeping problems." she said.

Perry smiled as he yawned.

He then opened her door but saw Doof at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey Doofy.

Good morning.

Carley was worried that her sister's dog kept you up." he said.

Doof smiled at his frenemy's words.

"Aww it's okay.

Besides I'm used to being up at night." he told him.

The turquise furred male was making coffee but Molly was stunned seeing that entering the kitchen.

"I must be still half asleep." she told herself.

An evil smile was on Doof's face.

But Perry shot him a look.

Doof was in awe watching the blond haired twelve year old making bacon but was worried knowing not a lot of kids her age were allowed to touch the oven but Perry remembered Carley telling him Molly was good at cooking.

"Is Carley up yet?

I didn't mean for my dog to keep you guys up." she said.

"It's okay.

I'm sure it's still getting used to being here.

Like us.

Your sister's up." Doof told her.

"Thanks Mr Doof." she said.

Perry smiled at that.

He hoped she was okay.

He hoped Khaka wouldn't come here.

He decided to take a walk in the neighbourhood but would be back before breakfast but smiled seeing his friend Jordon lived in the same neighbourhood.

"Hey Perry!

Whatcha you doing here?" he said approaching.

The turquise furred male made sure nobody was around before getting onto his hind legs but hugged Jordon.

"Doofy and I are living with Carley and her family.

Carley's my new owner and my new best friend.

Maybe you guys should meet." he said.

"Thanks Perry.

That would be cool." he said.

But Perry saw a brown blackish furred female platypus but they hugged each other.

"Roxy!

I missed you.

I'm glad Jordon's still your own owner." he said kissing her bill.

She smiled as she'd missed him.

He wanted her to meet Carley.

But Jordon had to go inside but Roxy went with Perry back into Carley's house but she was in awe as she loved it especially Carley's extension but she saw Carley smile at her.

"Is this your girlfriend Perry?" she asked.

Roxy laughed seeing Perry blush.

"Yes, Yes I am his girlfriend.

I'm Roxy.

You must be Carley.

Perry was telling me about you.

You seem nice." she said.

"Thanks Roxy.

You're awesome." she replied.

But she heard Molly calling her.

They were going out.

Perry smiled as he climbed into Carley's backpack as he knew she had to use her long cane but he could still talk to her from there without peoplre seeing them but Roxy left going back to Jordon's house.

Carley smiled seeing Perry in her backpack as she picked it up gently putting it on her back but had her long cane.

They then left...


	4. Becoming A Mentor

P

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Oh yeah there's an new recruit in training that Perry has to train.**

**His name is Alex and belongs to our family and my sister is his owner but he can talk to her like Perry does with me.**

**He's based on the dog we'll be getting in two week's time.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

* * *

erry smiled listening to Carley tell him stuff as she was doing a little shopping on her own but had came out of a bookstore after having bought fantasy and manga books but Perry saw some kids stare at her long cane as she walked past.

He was mad that people would treat her differently because she was visually impaired but he could help her but saw a giant robot knowing Khaka was behind it.

"Let me guess Perry.

Agent P has to stop that thing?" she said softly.

Perry nodded putting on his fedora.

"Yes, Yes it does.

Stay safe.

I don't want you hurt." he said leaping from the backpack.

Carley nodded as she was watching in awe at her friend's fighting skills as Khaka was annoyed but then the robot was defeated but Carley was hurt as she'd tripped over her shoelaces as Perry was nervous but relieved she had only hurt her arm.

"Perry you rule." she said.

He blushed at her words as he was in her backpack but was tired but worried about her as he knew Khaka would try to hurt his family but knew he'd protect them especially Carley.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep at that.

Carley knew that Perry would keep her safe and be her friend as she left to meet up with her mother and sister.

* * *

"_Owwww... these wounds hurt!" _Perry hissed.

He was in the lab that Doof had made along with an apartment he could live in.

He knew Perry hated having idoine on his wounds.

"Sorry Perry.

But we can't let you get infected.

We need you." he said rubbing his back.

He knew he was thinking about what had happened.

"It'll be okay Perry.

You care about Carley with all your heart.

Like you do about me.

We can help you.

You know that, right?" he said.

Perry smiled a little.

"Yes, Yes I know." he said yawning.

"Go sleep Perry.

You deserve it.

After kicking Khaka's butt." he said.

He smiled seeing Perry asleep.

He then saw Carley enter.

She had a cast on her arm.

"We're getting a dog Doofy.

His name is Alex.

My sister picked him out at a shelter.

* * *

Carl smiled seeing that Alex had been chosen by the younger sibling of Perry's new owner knowing Perry would be a great mentor to a young recruit knowing how the female agents had crushes on him.

He knew Alex would do great in training.

But he knew Perry might get jealous of the dog.

As puppies were considered cute to humans.

He dwcided to give the platypus a heads up.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open hearing his spy watch buzz but was stunned seeing Carl on screen.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"S_orry for waking you Agent P._

_We know you kicked major butt earlier._

_An new recruit is joining the family you're with._

_His name is Alex._

_He's a Lab/Collie mix but very eager._

_I know you'll be a great mentor._

_Good luck Agent P." _he said.

Perry was a little scared hanging up.

He had never trained anybody before.

But he was also worried knowing Alex was a puppy and they had a cuteness spell on humans making him worried that Carley would forget about him and fall under the cuteness spell but remembered she thought he was cute.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he yawned.

He then fell asleep...

It's gonna be fun.

Maybe he and Perry can be friends." she said.

"That's good news." he said.

She picked up Perry gently as she headed to her extension.

She then put Perry on the sofa.

She went online for a while.


	5. Jealousy Rages

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry's a little jealous of Alex but Doof will help along with his friends but it's okay.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered ioen as he heard barking knowing that was the sound of a dog making him curious but wanted to find out more as he got to his hind legs knowing that Carley and her sister were at school and college but used his stealth to sneak into the living room but sighed.

A black and white furred puppy was in the living room but Alex smiled seeing Perry knowing he was an agent like he was going to be but he then went to follow the platypus but Perry was annoyed.

"Are you okay?

I'm Alex.

I'm a recruit in training.

You're the most coolest agent." the puppy said.

Perry sighed as he felt better seeing Doof.

"Awwww who'd this?

He's cute!" he said.

Perry was now really annoyed.

Doof then saw Perry run into Carley's room.

He felt bad knowing his frenemy was jealous.

He then saw Carley was home from college.

She laughed seeing Alex as he was cute.

Doof smiled seeing her laugh.

"Molly's going to be happy." she told him.

"Yes, Yes she will.

But Perry's in a bad mood.

Maybe you should talk to him." he said.

She understood as she went into her extension.

Perry was doing a little karate.

But he stopped seeing her hug him.

It was making him feel a little better.

"Doofy saud you were in a bad mood.

Why would you be?" she said.

Perry sighed knowing she was right.

"I'm afraid you'll forget about me.

Because of Alex.

Puppies have an natural cuteness.

Which humans can't fight." he said.

"Awwww this is so cute.

I've never seen you jealous before." she said.

Perry was a little stunned hearing this.

Perry then folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe I'm a little jealous, okay?" he said.

"It's kind of like sibling rivalry.

Having another pet in the family.

It's like welcoming an new baby." she said.

He was in awe at her logic.

"Let's get something to eat." she said.

He nodded in reply following her in the kitchen.

Doof smiled seeing Perry look worried seeing Molly with Alex in the garden knowing he was scared that he would lose him and Carley but needed to assure him it was okay.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Perry was awoken later that night by whimpering as it was coming from the urility room as he was curious but went to see what was wrong but saw it was Alex as he had a feeling he couldn't sleep.

"I can't sleep!

Will you sleep with me?

Please?" Alex begged.

He sighed as he relented.

He then lay beside him.

Alex yawned as he fell asleep.

Perry smiled at this.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Doof smiled seeing this.

He knew things would be okay.


End file.
